


This Vow of Thine

by TheIrishShipperholic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishShipperholic/pseuds/TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: MODERN AU. Seduced, abandoned, and left pregnant and unwed, she finds a new life with a ranch-hand who marries her at the request of her aunt. Anna Teagan had always been the good girl but maybe marrying the reformed bad boy ranch-hand Killian Jones would be good for both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** This Vow of Thine  
**Author:** Katie  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and my original characters  
**Show/Movie/Book:** Once Upon a Time  
**Couples/Category:** Anna/Killian, Elsa/male OC (played by Bradley James), Emma/Neal, Ruby/Graham, Regina/Robin, with mentions of Anna/Hans, others to be determined. Slightly alternate universe (AU)  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** MODERN AU. Seduced, abandoned, and left pregnant and unwed, she finds a new life with a ranch-hand who marries her at the request of her aunt. Anna Teagan had always been the good girl but maybe marrying the reformed bad boy ranch-hand Killian Jones would be good for both of them.  
**Author’s Note:** I've never written anything with Once Upon a Time, so if I screw up, please tell me! I'm still in the beginning of Season 4, and while I do like the thought of Emma  & Hook's relationship, I'm not a super-huge fan of them. Like another person that also watches the show, I love love love Emma & Neal, so I hope whomever reads this enjoys Anna & Killian better. Also, those who are fans of Anna & Kristoff…they will not be together in this story as anything other than friends.  
**Chapter One**  
_Anna let out little sounds of pleasure as Hans nipped at her bottom lip then moved down her chin and strong jaw. As he continued to move even lower, his fingers worked fast in their haste to release the buttons of her blouse and ended up ripping a few in the process. He muttered out a quick apology but Anna shook her head. “I can just sew them back on … later,” she murmurs before guiding his lips back to hers; the two of them engaging in a demanding, fervent tango as he gently eased her back onto his desk which he had swept everything off of earlier before he'd called Anna into his office._

_Hans gently parts the blouse she wears; revealing her fair-complected and naked flesh beneath, bending to press kisses to her collar bone. Anna's hands plunge into his hair, tugging on it at times before Hans gently took her hands in his own, intertwining their fingers together above her head. “You're so beautiful. A damn tease,” he whispered, nipping at the flesh of her neck arching back to give him more access to the skin there._

_Though his grip on her hands was tight, it was still loose enough for Anna to get her hands free in order to shove his shirt back over his shoulders. They were broad but not too overly muscular, and Anna let her hands come into contact with the muscles of his arms. They roam down and come to a stop at his wrists before he was guiding her hands to either side of her head once more. No more words were exchanged as Anna & Hans rid each other of the rest of their clothes before he gently thrust into her, breaking her barrier when his thrust had him going deeper inside of her._

Her heart was breaking – no, it was beyond any man's hope of EVER restoring it to the full, loving and kind heart it had once been. But one man was about to change all of that. Anna Teagan lay curled into the pillow, eight long weeks – eight since HE left – and two more since she'd arrived at the ranch put behind her. Home had beckoned to her and Anna couldn't refuse. From outside, the muffled pounding of boots and horses' hooves against the ground had Anna grabbing another pillow to throw over her head in order to shut out the early morning noise. And then the smell of freshly cut up watermelon hit her senses full force and Anna threw the pillow to the other side of the bed before rushing to get up out of bed. Her feet carried Anna to her bedroom door, which she opened in order to step out into the hallway before letting out a sharp gasp at seeing the half-naked and dark-haired man who had emerged from the bathroom. “Who the hell are you, and why are you using my bathroom?” Anna demanded in a low tone, firmly planting her hands on her hips.

“I don't recall seeing your name on the door, love, so I have a right to use the bathroom in order to take a shower,” Killian Jones remarks with a smirk on his lips. “You better get used to having me around as well, love, especially as soon as I put that ring on your finger.”

What? What ring? “What are you talking about?” Anna rushes past him, hurrying down the stairs. “AUNT INGRID!”

Ingrid Knight looks up at the shout then turns when Anna came storming into the kitchen. “Anna, dear. Watermelon?” Anna scowls for a moment then nods and accepts some of the fruit in the container her aunt held out toward her. “I didn't want to wake you earlier, you were sleeping so peacefully. But to answer your question for Killian a few minutes ago, you two are getting married this evening at sundown.”

“Tonight!? At sundown?” Anna squeaks, sputtering out her questions between a coughing fit. Ingrid nods, giving her niece a soft smile even as the memory of Killian's impromptu proposal came flooding back to Anna:

**_Two Weeks Earlier_ **   
_It felt like they had been riding for hours but it had only been thirty minutes since they had gotten onto the horses saddled & ready for them by the stable hands. Anna remained quiet the entire ride to the back mountains of the ranch's property so Killian reaches over to pull on the reins of Anna's horse, causing her to look up at him. “I want to marry you, Anna, and I want us to be able to trust each other. I also want you to know that I would never hurt you or push you into making love, and I want to give this to you.” Reaching behind him into his saddlebag, the nerves in his hand causing his hand to tremble hard, Killian grabbed the small black jewelry box and turns to present the ring inside to Anna. She let out a small, sharp gasp at seeing the simple yet elegant engagement ring nestled inside the plush back silk lining of the jewelry box. “Marry me, Anna, and make our marriage one of the happiest ones for years to come.”_

_Anna flung her arms about his neck and impulsively kissed him in a brief manner before pulling away; muttering out a quick, quiet apology then watched as he slid the ring onto her left hand to make the engagement official._

**Present Day – Sundown**  
Killian had never been more nervous. Neither had Anna. Each of them were in the respective changing areas – she in the main house with her older sister Elsa, Ingrid  & some of hers & Elsa's friends; Killian in the bunkhouse with some of the other ranch hands. “You look beautiful, Anna,” Ruby Lucas Humbert, a veterinarian & dog/horse trainer married to Sheriff Graham Humbert, complimented her auburn-haired friend, who smiles in response through the reflection of the mirror.

“Thanks. I feel so nervous,” Anna admitted in a soft tone. There were so many things she was nervous about but mostly about her wedding night with Killian. A man she had only known for two weeks, and had been engaged to in that same amount of time. As Elsa finished pinning the crown of flowers into her hair, Anna fiddled with the waist of her V-neck chiffon empire court train wedding dress with beading that had been altered a bit to accommodate the slightly rounded swell she sported beneath her wedding gown. Elsa finally finished her task and let one gentle hand squeeze Anna's upper arm. Anna smiles softly once more then accepts the bouquet from Elsa before turning and gliding across the floor toward the door, which she opens to smile at David Nolan when he turned around.

He offered his arm to Anna, and she slid her hand into the crook his elbow made while Elsa picks up the train of Anna's wedding gown, walking down the stairs behind Anna & David. Killian, who had emerged moments before Anna did from the door to the back porch, stood up straighter upon seeing Anna shining brighter than the sun beginning to set just behind the group gathered for the wedding, and turned his attention to Graham sitting in the front row. Graham snapped to attention, turning to grab Killian's guitar out of the open case and holding it for Killian until the other man was ready for the guitar. Once Anna had stopped in front of Killian, he gave her a gentle smile before taking the guitar from Graham. Wrapping the strap around his fairly tall frame, Killian strums the strings of the guitar then began to sing. “I see the questions in your mind, I know what's weighing on your mind.”

Anna sniffled at the beginning lyrics of a song she had always thought had a romantic sentiment behind them. She reaches for the guitar, which Killian hands over to her, and she hands it back to Graham before turning back to Killian and gripped his hands in her own. “I don't need a romantic country song to know or let me know how we both feel. I know how we'll feel in our hearts as the days, weeks, months, years and decades go by.”

As she and Killian exchanged vows with the palms of their hands facing each other, Anna reflected on their future together.

 

**A &K |  OUAT | A&K | OUAT | A&K**

 

His lips brushed over the skin of her forehead as he held her while they swayed back & forth across the dance floor, dancing to the song he had begun singing earlier before the ceremony began. Quietly, he asked against the skin of her forehead, “Want to get a head start on the honeymoon?”

She lifts her head to meet his vibrant blue gaze, and as she stares into his eyes, Anna could see the blue darken with lust. Anna licked her suddenly dry lips at seeing this and Killian couldn't resist bending down to fuse their lips together in a smoldering kiss filled with certainty and demand, their tongues grazing in an immediate tango; the taste of chicken and watermelon mingling the deeper the kiss got. Finally after a few minutes, Killian lifted his head to gaze into her eyes. “Let's get out of here,” Anna told him softly.

Killian nods and slides his hand along her waist until their hands were grazing then intertwines their fingers together, giving her a soft smile that made the scruff covering the lower half of his face smile with him. It had her smiling in response before they walked out of the barn, hand in hand and, once alone beneath the stars, Killian pulled his new wife close once again. “You were the most beautiful woman today. I couldn't take my eyes off of you.” Nor will I be able to keep my hands off of you, he thought to himself.

“So you show show me how beautiful I am when we get to your ranch,” Anna said with a seductive look and voice. Killian held back a low growl at this, and at the way he felt her free hand go to squeeze one cheek of his ass through the jeans she'd allowed for him to opt in wearing instead of buying a new tuxedo.

“Maybe I will, love,” Killian whispered in her ear; nipping at the lobe as he pulled her flush against him until she felt his aching hardness, which throbbed through his jeans, her gown and against her stomach.

 

**A &K | OUAT | A&K | OUAT | A&K**

 

How they had managed to hold on this long in keeping their hands off of each other until Anna had carefully removed and hung up her wedding gown neither Anna or Killian really knew. But they stood in the semi dark interior of his bedroom with a fire sending a warm glow across the room and their arms were wrapped around each others' backs. Anna stood in a matching red & black lace negligee and underwear set given to her by Elsa on her “last night of freedom” while Killian still wore his jeans, his chambray dress shirt in the same vibrant blue shade as his eyes and cowboy boots & socks long since removed. The tips of Anna's nails – which had been given a French manicure by Tanya Hill – scraped gently through the mat of hair on Killian's chest; ripping a deep groan that left her fingers tingling and Anna moaning low when her new husband ripped his mouth away from hers to begin painting a trail of slow, moist and nipping kisses that moved from her jaw & chin and down into her neck. Here, Killian opened his mouth a little more to suckle on her skin until he could see a mark beginning to form. “Killian…” she managed to breathe out, her hands immediately squeezing the biceps of his upper arms, tilting her head back further to give Killian better access.

“Yes, love, do you want more?” The open V-neck of the negligee she had changed into shortly after they had arrived at Killian's ranch house – which would become their home completely once construction was finished – beckoned to Killian and he took full advantage of it. Anna was excited to start this new adventure with Killian, especially since he didn't care that the baby she carried wasn't his through DNA; he'd love him or her no matter what.

Anna nods in response, leaving her thoughts behind as she reached down with both hands to tug at the hem of her negligee. Killian goes to help her, all but ripping the silk and lace over her head, tossing it behind him. He lowers himself to his knees and presses gentle kisses to the skin of Anna's stomach then rubs the swell. “I can't wait for the baby to start kicking.”

Killian smiles at her in response as he stands to his full height once more, caressing his hands toward her backside, moving them down to the back of her thighs and hoisted her up, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her in the direction of the bed on one side of the room until his denim-covered knees had made contact with the very edge of the mattress, lowering them both down until he was pressing her gently down against the mattress. Once there, Anna shifted a little bit to give Killian a snug spot between her legs. It was a gesture of intimacy and Killian goes to softly kiss Anna but she opened her mouth beneath his, causing him to let out a low growl. “Anna…” he murmured between seeking tongues, clashing teeth and low, intimate sounds of pleasure coming from somewhere deep inside of her.

She put a pause on their kisses for a moment to lock her eyes onto his, mocha cappuccino meeting mixes of sea and storm-filled sky. “I know I'm asking a lot but I know you won't hurt me or the baby,” she said softly. “And I'm already pregnant so any risk of that happening again is slim to none right now. So if you don't mind, I'd like to continue on with our wedding night.”

He lets out a deep, throaty chuckle. “Bossy.” Then he turned serious as his head began to lower toward hers, their lips grazing in a sensual fleeting caress. “Your wish is my command, Mrs. Jones.” Starting at her lips, Killian trailed kisses down toward her jaw & strong chin before dipping his head into the crook where her neck gave way to her shoulder. He nuzzled at the thin strap of her bra, wrapping the very edge of his teeth around it and nudged the strap down the length of her arm until it was hanging loose at her elbow. Anna pulled it off the rest of the way before her breath hitched in her chest as she watched her husband repeat his actions with the other strap, helping her get her arm loose for this one this time.

And then they were gazing into each others' eyes as he slowly & sensually slid his hands around toward her back, to the area between her shoulder blades. With his swift & steady fingers, the hooks holding the satin-and-lace material up were unfastened quickly; bra tossed away to reveal supple, warm and fair flesh. Round, firm breasts that he carefully & gently caresses and kneads with both hands; tweaking her nipples with gentle fingers. All the while he used his lips to caress over every single inch of her until he had reached the waistband of her underwear, using his teeth to give them the same attention he'd given to her bra. Once he had thrown the soaked material of clothing to the floor behind him without an inch of hesitation in his fingers, Killian stood to his full height in the fire-lit room and Anna sat back on her elbows to watch him. Watch him as he enticed her until she was sliding one set of fingers, inching them along really, toward the dripping wet arousal that ached and throbbed for his touch. Killian gently moved her hand away, replacing it with his own before standing up straighter once more to rid himself of his jeans and boxers, rolling a condom onto his throbbing length. “I love you, Mr. Jones.”

Gently spreading her legs open, Killian let the very tip of his throbbing length rub against her slick folds in a teasing manner before inching slowly into her. Anna moans as he begins to stretch her, lowering herself back against the mattress; Killian following to hover above her on the palms of his hands on either side of her shoulders. “I love you more, Mrs. Jones.”

“Tie.” And then the rest of their words flew right out the window as he inched back out of her then slams back into her with a gentle but still forceful thrust. The second thrust helped to establish a rhythm of more thrusts that continued for several minutes through gentle rocking against the mattress, sending Anna soaring high above the stars among pleasure-filled moans from her lips and deep grunts from the lips of the man above her as they both sought after their climaxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Five pages later, I'm finally finished! The next chapter will take a small leap in time to after their honeymoon, so be on the look out for that soon if not later!


	2. Chapter 2

_Song recommendations: It's Your Love – Tim McGraw & Faith Hill; From the Ground Up – Dan & Shay; I Can Love You Like That – John Michael Montgomery; Must Be Doing Something Right – Billy Currington; For You I Will – Monica; Me and You – Kenny Chesney_  
  
**Some songs that seemed to jump out at me as I started writing more of this chapter was “It's Your Love” by Tim McGraw & Faith Hill – one of their first duets together – but also “From the Ground Up” by the amazingly talented Dan & Shay; “I Can Love You Like That”, which can be any version but I'd prefer it if you listened to the version by John Michael Montgomery; “Must Be Doing Something Right” by Billy Currington,“For You I Will” by Monica and “Me and You” by Kenny Chesney. ENJOY!  
  
_Previously, in “This Vow of Thine”, Anna Teagan marries Killian Jones, a ranch hand that works for her family's ranch after discovering that she's pregnant with another man's child._  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Day 1**  
Their eighth day as newlyweds, Anna stirs to kisses with the meaning to wake her up, and she reaches out to caress one hand over his half-shaved cheek. “You look so incredibly sexy like that,” she said in a whispered tone.  
  
Her husband smirks. “I haven't finished.” Anna shook her head in a “don't care” motion then pulls him closer, seeking out his lips with her own and not really caring that half of his face was covered in Barbasol shaving cream. Killian sank further into the kiss, lost in the way his wife's throat emmitted soft noises of pleasure as he rolled them gently around the bed; tangling them among bed sheets and kisses that had desire rapidly rise to the surface, ripping a moan from her lips and a groan from his chest. And then he slides his mouth away, his voice a murmur as he spoke low against her lips. “Good morning, beautiful wife of mine. How did you sleep?”  
  
“Good morning, handsome cowboy husband of mine. I slept well next to the man who saved me in more ways than one,” Anna murmurs in response. She uses her nose to nuzzle it with his in an Eskimo style kiss before sitting up a bit when her ears pick up the sound of a car from outside. Anna scrambles to get some clothes on before heading downstairs in time to open the door to find Hans on the ground in front of the front porch. He turned at the sound of bare feet on plastic, a smile lighting up his face. Anna didn't return the smile as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest, the ring on her left hand evident.  
  
Hans frowns at this before scowling when Killian – bare from the waist up – appeared behind Anna, wrapping his left arm loosely around her collarbone; Hans immediately seeing a matching gold band on Killian's hand. “Anna, what's going on?” Hans demanded.  
  
“What's going on is that you show up here, mate, and decide to bother my wife,” Killian said in a low growl.  
  
“Wife? No way. Anna, please tell me that you are NOT married to this…this…” Hans sputtered out.  
  
Anna remained silent for a few more moments before speaking, her tone & words matching what Killian was feeling. “He _is_ my husband, and he's going to do right by the baby.”  
  
“Baby!? You're really pregnant. I thought you were kidding when you told me. Oh, Anna, if I had known…” Hans trails off as Killian spoke.  
  
“You didn't know, mate, and you aren't going to be a part of the baby's life. What you're going to do is turn around and get back into your car and drive away,” Killian said, stepping around Anna until he was shielding her.  
  
“Or what? You're nothing but a cowboy. Anna wants a real man,” Hans spat out with a deep scowl on his face.  
  
“What I want is someone who doesn't abandon me the minute I tell him I'm pregnant, who thinks it's a joke or tries to get one of his older brothers to write me a check to “take care of it”. Killian is none of those things. He loves me, and the baby will be his no matter of DNA or not,” Anna interjected to say.  
  
Hans scowls. “I will fight. You can guarantee that much,” he ground out then, after a slam of his car door  & a squeal of the tires, he was gone. Killian could feel the tense manner in which his wife had stood before slacken until she fell forward to her knees on the front porch.  
  
Scooping her immediately into his arms, Killian carried her into the house bridal style, shutting the door behind him with one boot-covered foot, and held her close as he moved into a reclining horizontal position on the couch. His fingers were gentle as they stroke her hair in a silent effort to calm her down a little more until her tears had dried up and she had fallen back to sleep with her head using his chest for a pillow. Killian smiles softly as he carefully maneuvered her onto the couch before moving into the other room to pull out his phone and dial Ingrid's number. “Hello?” a voice with a thick accent answered; Killian recognized it immediately as belonging to Anna's older sister Elsa.  
  
“Elsa, love, it's Killian. Tell your aunt that, when she has a moment, I need her to come over,” Killian spoke softly into the phone.  
  
“I'll let her know, Killian.” Elsa ended the call just as Ingrid walked into the room. “That was Killian. He said to tell you that he needs you to go over there.”  
  
Ingrid nods. “They must have gotten a visit from you-know-who then.” Elsa makes a face, making Ingrid chuckle. “I like him a lot less since he got Anna pregnant and abandoned her.”  
  
“Same here,” Elsa agreed, nodding her head at the same time.  


 

**A &K OUAT A&K OUAT A&K**

  
  
Another week flew by. It was on an early Monday morning horseback ride to check the fences that Killian discovered it. The dog was all white with a few brown spots on its nose and bigger spots on its back, the latter which only amounted to three. But what surprised Killian was the way that the dog growled at him when he attempted to move closer in order to check on the injury the dog had sustained. “I'm not going to hurt you.” Snapping a few photos, Killian sent them to Anna; hoping she received them quickly in spite of the poor cell reception out here in the mountains.  
  
At the ranch house, Anna was starting on the garden when her cell phone let out a loud chirp; alerting her to a new text message. Sliding her finger across the screen, the auburn-haired Anna looked through the photos before forwarding them to Ruby. The expecting brunette veterinarian packed up her medical bag, grabbing her phone, stethoscope and keys on her way out the door; telling her assistants where she would be. She arrived at the Jones' ranch home ten minutes later and picked Anna up before they headed to the valley just in front of the mountains behind their home. During the short ride to where Killian was, the two women talked about the plans for what the house would look like once it was completed. Anna greets Killian with a soft, slow & sensual kiss that made Ruby give them privacy for in order to put on a pair of gardening gloves before going to carefully remove the porcupine needles from the dog's nose and paws. Once Ruby had finished, she hoists him up into the rear cab of her truck. “I'll give you two a call once I've given him a thorough examination and ask around for his owner,” Ruby said.  
  
Anna and Killian nod their heads in response, waving a farewell to the brunette as she drove back to town with the dog. Killian helps Anna up onto his horse, urging the horse into a soft gallop toward home, helping her down once at the stables. Once Lucky had been taken care of, Killian went in search of his wife and found her sitting on the desk on the other side of the tack room. “You know what would be fun?” Anna asked, unfastening the buttons of a chambray shirt that he finally noticed to belong to him – not that he would complain seeing her in his shirts – and Killian licks his lips as her flesh comes into view of a gaze he knew was turning dark at seeing her like this.  
  
“What's that, love?” Killian asks her. If he thought the heat from the sun at midday was hot enough beating down on the bare, tan flesh of his back, then seeing his wife half naked from the waist up had him going down in flames. Walking toward her as she climbed up onto the desk, Killian uses the palms of his hands – as callused as they were – to further arouse the woman in front of him. His lover, his best friend, his soul mate…his wife.  
  
“Finding out how sturdy this desk will be and if it will hold our weight.” That single statement which came from her full, pink lips pulled him completely under the wave of desire he'd felt coming to him in small swells since the first moment their eyes had met. Bending down, Killian caught those full, pink lips of hers; sliding his tongue across the plump bottom lip. Their moans matched well upon receiving his tongue with her own. Two braids came loose by swift movements of his deft fingers until waves of auburn hair fell around her face and shoulders. Killian wove his fingers through the thick waves, one hand gently cradling the back of her skull while the other drifted around from her lower back until it was cupping one breast still covered by the bra in a deep shade of blue. “Mm…Killian…” Anna murmurs between kisses, stroking her hands up and down his arms. It was then that Killian noticed his wife – the sneak that she was turning out to be – had gotten rid of his shirt without him realizing it.  
  
Killian lowered the hand that had been cupping her breast; using slow, sensual caresses to drive her mad with desire and pull a moan from a place somewhere deep in her heaving chest, and teased her further by circling the button on her denim shorts. She sucks in a breath and he gently tightened his grip on the back of her head, bringing it up in order to look her straight in the eye. “Do you know how much it drives me crazy to see you do that?” His voice, thick with that Irish accent, spoke low and gravelly into her ear.  
  
Anna, however, took matters into her own hands, and lifted her hips to remove the shorts until they were dangling off of a set of toenails painted in the same shade of blue as her fingernails – and underwear set. Killian licks his lips, the movement causing her to gasp, for his mouth was still by her ear. “Killian…please…don't be a tease…”  
  
“No teasing? Tell me what you want. Where you want me to touch you. You're in control, love.” Anna liked that she could share control with her husband and she guided the hand at her waist back up to the area just below her breast, sitting up to reach back and unfasten the hooks, casting the bra to one side.  
  
“Touch my breasts, Killian. They ache for your hands.” Oh holy frostbite. Just hearing her _talk_ dirty was a complete turn on for Killian, and the dark-haired rancher complied with his wife's request. With each flick of his fingers over the nipples, the moans that came from Anna's lips alternated between long and low, to high pitched, and even turned into pleading cries of his name.  
  
He was nowhere _near_ being done with touching her, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Another chapter completed! This one took longer than I expected it to get finished, but that's mostly because I had family come to visit me shortly after I posted the first chapter, and I focused on writing other stuff while I worked to finish this. I will mention this at the beginning of the next chapter, but I'm going to plan out a prequel to this story, which will “star” Ruby & Graham, since they are and will be heavily mentioned throughout this story as good friends of Anna & Killian. The sequel, however, will be set in the future about five years with the baby that Anna is expecting now as a five year old with her two younger siblings being raised on the ranch. I'm going to write the sequel first then go back and write the prequel to both stories. It's easier since I'm also focusing on a bunch of other stories, and hoping to start another story that “stars” Ruby & Graham, which the first chapter will be up soon!
> 
> ENJOY this chapter, and come back soon for the third chapter!


End file.
